Les apparences trompeuses
by Ryugan Yuhi
Summary: Rapport d'observation de Kurotsuchi Mayuri sur le sujet mâle Ayasegawa Yumichika et le sujet femelle Matsumoto Rangiku.


« Introduction à l'étude :

« Introduction à l'étude :

Les apparences sont parfois trompeuses. Voire souvent.

Prenez par exemple la 11ème division. Maintenant, dans la 11ème division, prenez par exemple le capitaine et son 3ème siège. Tenez, par exemple, Zaraki Kenpachi et Madarame Ikkaku. En apparence, rien ne laisse présager qu'ils soient de l'autre bord, qu'ils conduisent de l'autre côté de la route. Non, il n'est pas question ici d'anglais.

Bon, pour parler clairement, rien ne laisse penser qu'ils préfèrent les hommes. Enfin si, tout le laisse à penser, mais pas de cette façon.

Et pourtant…

Le capitaine et son 3ème siège vivent dans le culte la force brutale, de la virilité et du bellicisme. Ils méprisent le raffinement, la distinction et la finesse. C'est des gros bourrins, quoi. Avec cela viennent misogynie, narcissisme et hétérophobie (aussi étrange que puisse paraître le concept).

Ils préfèrent ce qu'ils appellent la « belle amitié entre hommes », que l'individu commun nomme vulgairement homosexualité.

Prenez ensuite par exemple un 5ème siège un peu délicat parmi ces brutes. Prenez par exemple Ayasegawa.

C'est a priori ce qu'on désigne par l'étiquette « tapette ». Grand soin de son apparence, cheveux brillant, peau soignée, et plume superficielles, inutiles et ridicules autours de l'œil droit.

Et pourtant…

Si l'on y regarde de plus près, qu'aime Ayasegawa ? La douceur, la finesse, le raffinement, le sophistication, l'esthétique, bref, toutes choses ordinairement associé à la féminité.

D'où il ressort, via un calcul psychologique d'une simplicité telle qu'une enfant de cinq ans (une certaine vice capitaine, par exemple), que Yumichika n'est pas, comme l'affirment les mauvaises langues, « un ( sale, suivant ceux qui l'aiment, ou ne l'aiment pas) pédé », mais un homme tout à fait normalement constitué, ressentant de l'excitation quand une jolie femme lui fait des avances, situation rare du fait de son allure générale qui n'attire que les éléments de la gent artificiellement féminine.

Or, on le sait, un divisionnaire de la 11ème ne fait jamais les choses à moitié, et quand il est hétérosexuel, immédiatement, il a des vues, plus ou moins sérieuses, sur une, voire plusieurs personnes.

Seulement, notre sujet, conscient de la complexité de l'analyse psychologique qui a entraîné ce résultat, a eu pitié de nous, et s'est contenté de ne tomber amoureux que d'une unique femme, suffisante à elle seule pour les besoins de la démonstration.

Néanmoins, pour les besoins de l'étude, la connaissance de l'identité de cette femme est nécessaire. Suite à un calcul de probabilité incluant la part de hasard inhérente à toute analyse de la psyché humaine, mon ordinateur m'a rendu le résultat suivant : avec 43,1596877432 des chances sur elle, Matsumoto Rangiku semble être l'heureuse élue. Si l'on considère que la seconde du classement (Kotetsu Isane, principalement en raison des fréquents passages de la 11ème division dans les locaux de la 4ème) n'est créditée que de 3,0000000481, toute autre hypothèse est rejetée.

Premier jour d'observation :

Suite à une observation minutieuse du cinquième siège dans l'exercice de ses rapports avec la vice capitaine Matsumoto, notamment à l'aide d'analyseurs de fréquence spirituelle, et d'un appareil plus ancien, mais encore usité dans le monde réel, un électrocardiogramme (modifié pour une observation à distance), j'ai pu relever que mon ordinateur ne s'était pas trompé, et qu'effectivement Ayasegawa entretenait des sentiments à l'égard de la vice capitaine.

J'ai, en outre, pris note de son langage moins châtié que d'habitude, dans le but évident de séduire son interlocutrice qui, on le sait, est d'une vulgarité connue.

Anecdote sans importance, mais nécessaire à la rigueur de cette étude : Ayasegawa lui a offert des fleurs, qu'elle a immédiatement mises à tremper dans un cruchon de saké vide, posé désormais sur un coin de son bureau.

Deuxième jour d'observation, un mois plus tard :

Nouveaux enregistrements, venant confirmer les précédents : la vice capitaine provoque le chaos émotionnel chez le sujet.

Il lui offre de nouveaux des fleurs. Ce rituel a-t-il finalement une importance ?

Il l'invite à boire un verre. Ou deux. Ou plus, si ça lui chante. Elle accepte et prend sa pause syndicale de l'après-midi (consulter archive sur pause syndicale. Vérifier date de ratification des accords la concernant).

Au bar, discussion. Il lui demande comment ça va, puis, discrètement, la sonde sur ses préférences, notamment en matière d'hommes, et la flatte.

Il rentre chez lui en chantonnant. Supposition : ce serait-il reconnu dans l'homme idéal qu'elle a inconsciemment dépeint ?

Troisième jour d'observation, trois semaines plus tard :

Nouveaux enregistrements, s'ajoutant aux précédents.

De nouveaux, des fleurs. Suite à observation indépendante vice capitaine, fleurs se fanant sont séchées et thésaurisées. Supposition : Stratégie Yumichika fonctionne.

Nouvelle sortie aux bars (au pluriel). Pénibilité de la traque. Yumichika flatte et tente de séduire la vice capitaine ouvertement. Ce qui ne semble pas lui déplaire.

Balade nocturne dans un parc. Camouflage aisé.

Silence.

Silence.

Silence encore.

Supposant qu'il ne va plus rien se passer, je pars.

Conclusion à l'étude :

Rien ne s'est produit depuis les dernières observations. Je prends la liberté de supposer que cette histoire restera lettre morte.

Néanmoins, on ne peut nier qu'il se soit passé quelque chose, et je considère donc cette étude non comme un échec, mais comme une réussite.

J'ai ainsi pu prouver scientifiquement que la logique est encore imparfaite, et que tout les a priori raisonnablement établis sont a priori faux, tant qu'ils ne sont pas vérifiés. Ce qui me conduit à dire que, grâce à mon génie, je ne vais cesser de tendre vers une logique parfaite, qui pourra prédire les moindres évènements de façon mathématique.

Essai psychologique et philosophique de Kurotsuchi Mayuri : la 11ème division.

Nota Bene : Pas de trace dans les archives d'une référence à des accords sur pause syndicale de l'après-midi. Possible abus du vice capitaine Matsumoto. Reporter ce cas à capitaine 10ème division »

Le texte avait beaucoup amusé dans tout le Seireitei, à commencer par Yumichika et Rangiku qui se moquaient ouvertement de l'esprit tordu du capitaine de la 12ème division.

Dans la 11ème, les rires gras des shinigamis résonnaient sans cesse contre les murs. Les seuls à montrer les crocs étaient le capitaine et son 3ème siège, furieux que leur relation ait été mise à jour. Le 10ème siège Aramaki passa trois mois en réanimation pour n'avoir pas su tenir sa langue à propos de ce qu'il avait vu un soir de ronde.

L'histoire avait redoublé la gaieté de Yumichika, mais le soir même, il fit attention en quittant sa chambre de n'être pas vu.

Doucement, plus doucement, en fait, que ne l'auraient été capable Zaraki ou Madarame, il glissa le long du mur, et atterrit dans une ruelle déserte. De là, il s'élança vers dans le dédale du Seireitei. Il esquiva habilement quelques soldats de rangs inférieurs, se coula dans l'ombre, et endormit même un veilleur.

Il sauta silencieusement Sur le plancher du balcon, et frappa trois coups très discrets.

Rangiku vint lui ouvrir.

-Tu as eu des problèmes pour arriver ici ? Lui murmura-t-elle.

-Du tout. Répondit-il avec tendresse en l'attirant à lui. Personne ne m'a vu. De toute façon, personne n'y croit.

Il se pencha sur elle et l'embrassa.

Sur un toit éloigné, Yachiru les regarda pénétrer dans la chambre de la vice capitaine. Ken chan serait content de pouvoir se venger.

Sur cette pensée, elle disparut avec un shunpo.


End file.
